


Fox Shadows

by WitchZakuro



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Friend Clary Fray, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Blood and Violence, Dimension Travel, Downworlders, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Not Beta Read, Protective Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: After Stiles is betrayed by his pack for the new powers he displays, he wakes up in a different world. Meeting the Downworlders is one of the single best things to happen to him. Even if the good things come with a mysterious mark, a bunch of demons trying to catch him, and the desire to find a really old book.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Stiles Stilinski, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 49
Kudos: 327





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of ignoring cannon for Shadowhunters, while at the same time mashing things from both the show and the books. Extensive knowledge of Teen Wolf isn't too necessary. I hope you enjoy.

They all lied. They said they forgave him for the Nogitsune, that they understood he was possessed. Scott told him they were still brothers, that he was still part of the pack. They told him they just needed space, needed to mourn Allison and the others that were killed while the fox wore his face. He understood, he didn't want to hurt them. Lydia could barely look at him, Isaac went out of his way to avoid him. Causing more strife wasn't what he wanted.   
  
His father started working more, slowly started to fall back into the bottle. At first Stiles didn't think much of it, he caused his father a lot of grief, brought up memories from before, when his mother was sick. It's just temporary, everything would work out if he just stayed out of everyone's way. Slowly it turned into only seeing his father when he went down to grab more whisky. No more family dinners, no more talking, not even a hand on his shoulder.    
  
He never blamed him, Stiles knew he was hard to live with, to take care of. Adding the supernatural to the mix, finding out his son was possessed, his father would need time. Never mind the Nogitsune only got in because he sacrificed himself to save his fathers life.   
  
Avoiding the pack meant that when the changes started he had no one to go to. When the Lichtenberg marks slowly started to spread from his neck, down his shoulders and back, he told no one. When he tripped down the stairs and cut his arm on the railing he told no one, the cut healed in mere moments. When he hit a deer with his jeep by accident, no one would know, he ate the deers pain and watched it run off. When his eyes flashed black in the mirror, when his teeth sharpened, when he grew fox ears and a black white tipped tail, when black fire formed around his aura. Even as he began to crave and feed off others negative emotions. He told no one.   
  
Everything was easy to hide. No one ever noticed anything different. Stiles couldn't bring himself to tell Scott, out of nerves more than anything. He knew he wasn't possessed, he never hallucinated, never heard the Kitsune’s voice. No more sleep walking, no more riddles. He knew his mind and body belonged only to him. The issue is no one would believe him. Stiles was harmless as long as he was human, there was no need to fear him. With Stiles changing into this fox thing, all bets would be off.   
  
He wanted to trust Scott, but he had no doubt the Alpha would run him out of town if he found out. He desperately wished that's what happened.    
  
He hid his changes for months. Ran like a human, looked like a human, had normal human strength. Found illusions that covered his scent, his marks, his ears. Never let them catch him while he took the pain of injured animals, healing them by feeding on the wounds. Eventually he thought he was safe, the pack no longer avoiding him as much but never noticing the change.   
  
Everything lasted until the wendigo went after his father. Donovan attacked his dad, putting him in the hospital. Stiles was unprepared when the creature came for him. Instinct rose up, imploring him to protect himself, to cause him suffering. The feeling was easy to give into, slashing the monster with long claws, burning him with thick black fire, eating his pain and fear to make himself stronger. He couldn't help but drag out the fight, barely noticing when Donovan tore into his shoulder, tearing his shirt and exposing the black lightning pattern across his torso and arms.   
  
Everything went wrong all at once, Scott coming to save his human friend, only to find a void fox in his place, covered in blood and standing over a body. The Alpha made his own conclusions in the moment, and was too stubborn to ever be swayed. Knocked out the fox and bound him in rope covered with mountain ash.   
  
Oh how he wished they had run him out, had at least listened to his pleas. Unfortunately fate is a cruel mistress. Scott believed his friend to be possessed again and would not listen to a word he said, not even as he begged and cried. As far as he cared Stiles killed another innocent, had let himself be possessed yet again. The pack agreed with their Alpha. They acted as his judge and jury, but worst of all, his executor. After all, you can never trust a fox.   
  
The Nemeton bore the darkness that took their friend, they felt it only fair they returned it.   
  
Standing before the giant tree stump that started everything, Scott would end the horror, make it take back what it had given them.   
  
Stiles could barely bring himself to move as the people he had trusted with his life laid his bound form across the tree stump. He could only watch with a growing sense of betrayal and horror as his best friend, his brother in all but blood, stood above him. His eyes red and his claws out. Scott was really going to kill him.    
  
Something cracked open and died within him, taking all his faith with it. His father would never know the truth. His friends condemned him without even hearing his pleas. Scott lied to him. Everything he did for his friends meant nothing, his life was worth nothing, not to these people.   
  
He barely felt the Alphas claws slash his throat. He could feel himself gasp and choke on his own blood, feel his hands and feet going numb as his blood flowed over the Nemeton. Spots filled his vision as he stared at Scott, his final thoughts about how the wolf had the gall to cry as he cut his throat.   
  
Darkness consumed him as he succumbed to the void.   
  
\---------------   
  
The universe is chaos, filled with chance and circumstance. In one dimension an innocent was sacrificed to an all powerful magic tree, the newborn foxes powers giving it such a boost that the magic echoes through the neighboring dimensions.    
  
In another dimension the second most powerful Prince of Hell floats within a void, slowly reforming his body and powers after he was killed. By chance he is disturbed by the echo of power, a darkness so saturated in grief and pain that he can't help but think of his brothers and Lucifer. Had he body, Sammael is sure the grief would bring him to his knees.   
  
On a whim the Greater Demon reached for the source of the echo, brushing against a power almost as old as his children. Within the presence he feels a soul, one that does not belong to a human, demon, or anything he has encountered before. The soul feels like everything that embodies darkness; pain, strife, suffering, anger. A life filled with the most gentle chaos. It makes him think of a small black fox, of an amber eyed human.    
  
He knew other dimensions held creatures and history outside of his world, but never has he been able to touch one.    
  
He can’t let this go, can’t let this soul fade. Now that he has touched it, he will not give it up. A chance like this may never appear again.   
  
Gathering up what power he has, and syphoning what he can from the presence, he pulls the fading soul into the void. He can't keep it here and the only place he can send it is to earth. One of his brothers' realms would be unsuitable for the creature, and he doubts Lilith will be as pleased by the soul as he is.   
  
Before he sends his little chaos off, he burns his mark into the very fabric of the soul. His brothers will know it belongs to him, his children will feel his power, and the angels will know he is soon to return from the void.    
  
With one last push he sends the dark soul to the earth realm, eager to see what chaos will unfold simply by an outsider existing.   
  
\------------------   
  
With a gasp Stiles wakes, his hands scrambling to grab his torn neck. Chest heaving and heart reaching a crescendo, he tries futility to stop his life blood from gushing out. Images of Scott standing above him flashing before his eyes and filling him with horror. His best friend killed him.   
  
Wait.    
  
Slowly moving his hands down from his neck and opening his eyes, he can’t help but stare. His hands are free, no longer bound. Blinking he looks around, rubbing his eyes and taking note he is laying by a bench, it looks like he is in a park. No backstabbing friends, or evil tree stumps to be seen.   
  
Touching his throat and probing with his fingers, he can feel thick ropes of scar tissue, the shape of Scotts claws. Taking a shuddering breath and taking stock of everything else, it becomes apparent that he is very naked. His freckled skin is paler than normal. His black fox ears and tail are out, and a new mark sits upon his hip. It looks like an abstract constellation in the shape of a long feather, and it definitely wasn't there before.   
  
Something else nags at him, the air smells and feels different. It's colder than California, the air more humid and polluted than his small town. The trees around him are different species and the buildings he can see are much taller. He needs more information, and clothes, he really needs clothes.    
  
For now a change of form will be good enough. He’s only done it once before but he has faith in his powers. Taking another grounding breath he lets himself shift to the form he can always feel just under his skin. The world grows around him as he shifts form, a fox taking his place. His coat is black and covered in little white dots, right where his freckles would be. His eyes are their normal amber hue with a black ring fading into the light color.   
  
The fox takes off running, looking for a way out of the park. The bench isn't too far off from a trail and from there he just picks a direction. Running through the grass and trees beside the trail almost allows him to forget. Forget his betrayal. All he has to do is run, feeling the air through his thick fur. He can almost imagine this is what it is like to fly. Like this everything is okay.   
  
.His luck holds out and soon he can hear busy traffic ahead. Slowing to a crawl and glancing around his breath leaves his lungs in a rush. Before him stands an arch, one he knows stands before the Grand Army Plaza, a park in Brooklyn, NY.   
  
How the fuck did he get all the way across the country? Besides that he is certain he died, his throat bears the scars from the encounter. It likely has something to do with the mystery tattoo on his hip. He has to remind himself that now is not the time to panic about this. He needs clothes before anything, then he needs money and food. Once he has the essentials he can start digging into the mystery before him.   
  
Hopefully he can avoid any supernatural communities while he’s at it. He has no desire to run into an angry werewolf or some other big bad.   
  
Slowly the fox takes his first steps out of the park.   
  
\-------------   
  
A short distance from the fox, up in the loft of one High Warlock, Magnus and Alec are disturbed from a pleasant breakfast by a large spike of demonic energy. The spike vanished as quickly as it appeared, but that rarely means anything good.   
  
With a sigh the two men grab their things and walk through a golden portal, Alec already texting his siblings where to meet them.


	2. Dream

The spike of energy could only have come from a Prince of Hell. only three that he knew of could reach this level and vanish just as quickly. The first being his father himself, Asmodeus, known for playing games and messing around in this realm. The second being Azazel, only likely if someone had summoned him. The last and most unlikely being Sammael, but he had not heard the tale of the demon fathers return.   
  


Stepping out of his portal, Magnus couldn't help but wonder what a demon would be doing in a public park so early in the morning. Most attacks happen at night for a reason. His gaze finds Alexander as the taller man hums.   
  
“Jace and Clary will be here soon, Izzy is staying back unless we need backup. Any idea what caused the spike?” Striding forward with confident steps the archer takes point by a lone bench, crouching down and placing his hand by a patch of grass.   
  
Magnus walks over and looks at the patch, noting the grass looks slightly flattened and speckled with brown flecks, likely dried blood. Crouching down as well and letting blue magic surround his hand, he sweeps over the patch, scanning it for residue,   
  
Instantly he is consumed with panic and pain. His heart wrenching from his chest and his throat being torn open. Glowing red eyes and long claws like he has never seen before flash in his vision. The betrayal he feels is visceral, Almost worse than any he has felt in his four centuries. The need to run, to hide, is nearly impossible to push down, not while his throat is open and blood is coursing down his chest.   
  
Like a shifting vortex the sensation suddenly changes. Everything is consumed with a thick consuming darkness. All around his sight is a beautiful fire, black and swirling. The fire is warm, not at all hot, but he is under no illusions that it would not burn him to ash if it wanted. Despite the darkness and operation, nothing feels malicious. It feels young and weary. It makes him think of the night sky without a moon. Full of resting and sleep.   
  
“-nus! Magnus! Come on. Come back to me. I know you can.” Slowly the warlock blinks, feeling warm hands on his face. Dark brown eyes meet light blue as he takes in the sight of Alexander's worried face. “There you are. Had me worried there for a moment. What happened? You just stopped breathing and your heart was beating like crazy.”   
  
“Whatever was here is not like any demon I have ever encountered. I doubt the spike was caused by the entity that left residue here. It... it felt so very young and afraid. I can't say it feels like anything angelic, maybe closer to the fae if not for the darkness I feel from it.”   
  
“Do you think it's dangerous?” Alexander and his constant worry brought a small strained smile to his face. Touching the grass gently he collects some of the flakes of blood, holding them in an orb of blue magic.    
  
“It's certainly dangerous, but I doubt it has any intention to hurt us. It is very young and confused, likely has no idea where it is. We should find it before it can get itself hurt.”   
  
“Think you can track it? We will want to get it before someone else catches wind of the demons doing something.” Magnus watches as Alexander stands, hand clenching around the strap of his quiver. The man always looked so anxious, but Magnus can't blame him, not with Valentine out and looking for the Mortal Cup. Valentine finding this creature before they do would be a worst case scenario. The darkness was already so frightened and hurt, the warlock had no desire to see it hurt more.   
  
“I should be able to track it easily, blood is always a plus when using magic. When Jace and Clary get here we will go. I don't want to scare it but having more people would be a good idea in this case.”   
  
Standing next to his shadowhunter, the warlock takes a breath and begins his spell, quickly latching onto the foreign presence in the blood.   
  
\--------------   
  
Jace was getting tired. First finding Clary, then finding out about the Mortal Cup and Valentine. At least Alec and Izzy were getting good things out of this. He was beyond happy that his parabatai found someone he may love. No matter what their parents may say about it, Jace would always stand by his brother before anything else.   
  
He knows Alec has problems with Clary, at first the blond hadn't understood why his brother was being so mean to the girl. She had grown up as a mundane and they couldn't expect her to start acting like a shadowhunter in a handful of days. Slowly but surely he began to see what his parabatai could see in Clary.   
  
It started with the rule breaking. Jace knew he often walked the line with the clave and his parents. He never meant to put the pressure on Alec. The more Clary went off on her own, the more Alec would need to take the fall to cover for her. He knew his brother would never say a word about it, but he could feel the stress on his shoulders.   
  
The next problem was her loyalty. She dragged her mundane friend into the shadow world, and when it burned him she left him to rot. Jace was certainly not a fan of the little vampire, but Simon did not deserve his friend making choices for him and then abandoning him once it was over. It made him wonder if the girl could be trusted to watch his back in battle, let alone his siblings. Simon at least showed the loyalty he was looking for. He had no problem with the boy hanging around the institute or being with his siblings.   
  
The last straw was finding out her father is Valentine himself. Normally he was not one to judge parentage or species, but Clary was starting to act more and more like a bitch. She acted like she was in charge, that she was the only one with problems. It was getting on her nerves more than anything else.   
  
Now on top of Valentine and the cup, Alec and Magnus stumbled upon another problem. The warlock apparently had no idea what this new thing is, but was adamant they help it. Clary, in all her infinite genius, wanted to ignore the problem and continue searching for her mother.   
  
Jace understood, he really did, but leaving a creature summoned by a demon to wander around Brooklyn sounded like a horrible idea. The moment they showed up the redhead had started a fight with Alec, crying about her mom and how they needed to be looking for her. Jace and Magnus stood a bit away from them, looking at the flecks floating in the warlocks magic.    
  
Magnus said the creature was close, likely in the shopping area next to the mall. Jace was annoyed enough to go find it on his own. The warlock had said there was no way they wouldn't feel it, that it felt so strange it couldn't hide.   
  
Getting sick of the fight the blond nods to the warlock and heads off on his own, intent to fix this before it can become more of a problem. Activating the best runes for tracking and hiding himself from mundanes he starts off on a jog. He trusted the warlock that the creature had no desire to harm them, willing to try things the peaceful way. If it had the added bonus of a few moments without Clary, well, no one else would know.   
  
\------------   
  
It had taken one look at a newspaper for Stiles to decide he was much farther from home than he initially thought. Nothing was right. Not the sports teams, not the government, not the current events. Nothing was the same as it was two days ago.    
  
It was easy for him to slip into a store as a fox, grab some clothes, and walk back out of the store. He felt a little bad for stealing, but he certainly needed the clothes. A pair of jeans, a dark t-shirt and a sweatshirt are very likely to be overlooked by the store anyway.   
  
Forgoing shoes was an easy thing to do however. Lately shoes seemed very constrictive, and waking in a strange place made his instincts more haywire than normal. Shoes would just slow him down if all he can do is worry about them while wearing them. At least the clothes he found were dark.   
  
Unfortunately he was feeling too drained to hide his ears and tail. The tail is easy enough to hide around his waist, but wearing hats hurt his ears too much. For now he would just need to deal with the hood of his sweatshirt, even if it makes him look like a hoodlum. Next step is finding some kind of computer.   
  
Glancing around the fox looks for a library or internet café. People gave him a bit of room, unconsciously they seemed to keep out of his way. Stiles both felt like the space is a good thing, and hurt that people even here seem to avoid him. The air felt worse around so many people, heavy and itchy. He hates every moment he has to spend surrounded by these crowds. Finding information definitely came first before his own comfort though.   
  
As he's walking he feels the hair on his neck rise, someone is staring at him. Trying to look around without looking suspicious he spots a blonde man in black leather watching him from across the street. People don't even seem to notice him as they walk around him. Stiles can make out a few dark tattoos on his arms and the scowl on his face.    
  
The man is not human, every instinct screams at him to run. This is no werewolf, he feels like he could eat Derek for breakfast. Before the thought fully registers the fox is running. His legs moving as fast as they can and his hood falling from his head. Taking a sharp turn into an alleyway, the fox tries to look for an escape. He can hear the man as he runs into the ally as well, much faster than even a werewolf would have caught up.   
  
Turning swiftly, refusing to show his back to a potential enemy, he looks at the man again, noticing his eyes are heterochromatic, one blue and one brown. The blonde hunk doesn't even have the decency to look like he was just running. Scowling slightly he locks eyes and takes a deep breath.   
  
“Can I help you? Most people think it's creepy to follow random strangers into dark alleyways. Are you a creep? Do I need to call the bad touch police?” Watching the man's expression change from a scowl, to bewildered, was definitely worth it. He looked completely out of his depth.   
  
“What?! No! I just wanted to ask you some questions. Like where the fuck did you come from? You have a warlock mark but you don't feel like one. What are you?” Thank you for the random information. Now that Stiles was really looking, calling him a man seemed a bit much, the blonde couldn't be more than a year or two older than himself. And warlocks? Not something he has ever heard of before. This place was getting more and more strange.   
  
“I could ask you the same thing, I know you're not human but i don't have any idea what you are.” If anything the expression the blonde makes his very worrisome. Feeling like he just said something he shouldn't have, Stiles backs up a few feet. “What? Should i know what you are?”   
  
“You don't recognize me? Everyone in the Downworld knows a shadowhunter when they see one. Where have you been to not know my runes on sight?” Somehow the blonde looked both irritated and confused. If Stiles is missing such important information he could be in real trouble. He needs to get away and regroup away from the strange man.   
  
Taking a deep breath the fox runs at the shadowhunter. Making to hit him with a clumsy fist. The blonde reacts quickly to block and hit him in retaliation, only to hit air as Stiles shifts into a small fox and tears past him and out the ally.   
  
\-----------   
  
With an irritable sigh Alec answers his phone, arguing with Clary always took so much out of him. He can't help but feel jealous that Jace went off on his own to find the creature. If Magnus wasn't here he is sure he would have strangled the redhead.

  
“Jace? Did you find it?”   
  
“Oh i found something all right. Have you ever heard of something that can turn into a fox?” A fox? As far as Alec knew only vampires could change form, glancing at Magnus the warlock just shrugs.   
  
“I can't think of anything that turns into a fox. Did you find out anything else?”   
  
“He got away, but it's definitely a boy, he's around seventeen, maybe eighteen. He has big black fox ears and amber eyes. The clothes he has still had the tags and his feet were bare.” The fox ears sound like a mark, but both Magnus and Jace made it clear it's not a warlock. “The worst part though is his neck, it looks like a werewolf tried to tear out his throat, the scars look barely healed over and there is still blood in his neck.”   
  
Magnus loses all color in his face and touches his neck, Alec looks at him worried.   
  
“I saw it happen, it was a thing with glowing red eyes. I didn't realize it happened so recently.”   
  
The archer shifts uncomfortably, his not fond of the idea. A boy running around after something tried to kill him makes his skin crawl. They need to get to him, and quickly.   
  
“Follow him Jace, we will catch up soon and help, try not to spook him again.”   
  
With that he hangs up and glares at Clary, turning and walking off without a word. Magnus falls into step and they head for his parabatai.


	3. Heartache

Night had fallen and it was time to wake up. Checking his phone brought nothing more than a sigh to his lips. Clary was demanding his help again. It's all she did anymore.   
  
From the night she chose to turn him into a monster she has done nothing but demand; otherwise Simon was ignored. In the past two weeks he had spent more time with his Magnus and Alec then he had seen his best friend.   
  
It hurt. He loved her, he had loved her more then the sun itself. Now he understood how mistaken he was. Clary would never care about anything but herself. The girl she was before she found the shadow world was long gone.    
  
This time it seems another problem cropped up. A fox boy creature, apparently, was running around Brooklyn. Magnus was tracking him but he had been giving them the slip all day. Clary wanted him to enlist the help of his clan to find the boy. The fledgling has absolutely no desire to ask Raphael to help the shadowhunters, he was busy with the clan and cleaning up Camille’s messes.   
  
There was no excuse for him not to help however, and not for Clary, but for his new friends in the downworld. It's a matter of moments to get dressed and send a text to Raph explaining where he will be.   
  
The text from Clary said the fox was somewhere around the warehouse district under the bridge, that the signature had yet to leave the area but no one could spot the fox so near the water. Debating taking his van or running, he decides on the van, it may come in handy for those that can't make portals.   
  
Sending a text to Alec and not Clary once he gets there, he leaves his van and starts walking around. They said there was no way he wouldn't be able to feel the fox if he was near, no matter how vague that advice is. The district is quiet and dark, not many lights around such an abandoned place, real horror movie vibe going on. Creepy is definitely not his forte seeing as the last time he was in a dark, creepy place he was kidnapped by vampires.   
  
Repressing a shiver he was into the nearest building, the door not even locked and partly open. He bets the others had yet to start looking inside the buildings, assuming the fox boy would stay outside. Being around the shadow world has certainly introduced him to some very closed minded thinkers. The building is dark and dusty as he wanders around the first floor, straining his eyes and ears as much as he can was a bit of a pain, but the night vision is helpful with the amount of debris strewn about.   
  
It's not until he reaches the second floor that he notices another heartbeat. The sound is quiet and fast, too big to be a rat and too small to be a dog. Halting in his steps he looks around slowly, his brown eyes catching glowing amber in the corner. He can't help but stare into them, quickly becoming captivated as a black and white fox walks out of its hiding spot. He has never seen such beautiful eyes before, the darkness around them only making the amber that much brighter.   
  
The closer the fox gets the more he begins to notice the sadness that falls over him like a shroud. Clary is his friend, he gave up everything for her and all she gives in return is pain. He died for her, was murdered because a sadist wanted information only Clary had. He can still remember cold hands roaming his body, a red painted smile, the dizzy feeling of slowly bleeding out. Death was calm and cold, unable to even feel his own terror, feeling nothing as his life was taken.   
  
Waking up in his grave was worse than dying. He woke up changed, unable to think outside his own thirst. Clary cursed him, her choice that day ruined everything. Death was akin to being asleep, this new life was a waking nightmare. Thirst and bloodlust, constantly in the dark, his life now controlled by the whims of others, unable to bear being around his own family. Simon tried to make the best of it, to still smile and help his friends, to become a part of his new family. It was just so hard, he wanted to sleep again. He never wanted to be a monster.   
  
Distantly he can feel himself fall to his knees, can feel wet streaks flowing down his face. He feels desolate, he wants to die again.    
  
His body tenses when he feels warm arms wrap around him, he can feel a heartbeat pressed against his back. The touch grounds him, blanketing him calm. It feels like every bad feeling fades away, endorphins rushing to take their place. He imagines it's better than a drug, his mind airy and fluffy. Blinking slowly he sees pale hands, one pressed against his chest and one against his collarbone. The hands are dotted in freckles, the one against his skin lined with angry black veins.    
  
The arms slowly release him, taking the light empty feeling with them. He turns to the person behind him, taking in amber eyes and a face not much younger than himself. The boy is staring at him with a bit of a sheepish smile, black fox ears adorn his head, one twitching slightly.   
  
“I'm sorry about that, I know it's weird to be hugged by a stranger, but you just felt so sad. I couldn't leave you feeling heartbreak. Weird question but why do you cry blood? Does it have to do with the lack of heartbeat and cold skin? If i were to hazard a guess i would call you a vampire. Are you a vampire?” Bemusedly the boy seems to ramble nearly as much as he does. A smile tugs his lips as the boy crouched before him rubs the back of his head.   
  
“Yeah, I'm a vampire, haven't been for more than a couple weeks. What, uh, what was that? I feel better than I have in a long time, not since before I died anyway.” Simon tries valiantly not to look at the scars on the fox boys neck, the claw marks red and raw. Instead he looks at the wry smile and sad eyes. It makes him feel weird, seeing the same look he sees in the mirror every day.   
  
“Oh that, I ate your feelings.” The boy's voice wavers and cracks even as his smile stays in place. “I felt you the moment you came up the stairs, it felt like you were drowning in sorrow and loneliness. When… when you looked at me I accidentally amplified your feelings. I didn't mean to! I just didn't want you to keep feeling so sad. The only thing I could do to fix it was eat them. I should have asked before i touched you, but you weren't responding to me at all.”   
  
The boy's ears droop as he talks and Simon feels like he just kicked a puppy. No matter that the boy admitted to eating feelings, let alone causing them, he looks earnest, his heartbeat steady and honest. The vampire feels a rush of protectiveness. He knows whatever this boy is is dangerous, he knows down to his core that he does not belong, but that means nothing, not when he's faced by such a kind person.   
  
Smiling back at the fox boy, he takes his hand. Contact seems like the right thing to do.   
  
“I’m Simon, Simon Lewis, what's your name?” Simon can’t help but preen inside when the boy smiles widely, his eyes lightening up slightly.   
  
“I’m Stiles Stlinski, it's nice to meet you Simon.”   
  
\------------   
  
Meeting Simon might be the first good thing to happen to him in a long time. The vampire feels genuine in a way few people have lately, his smiles real and his eyes kind. Stiles can still feel the echo of the other boy's feelings, an all consuming river of heartbreak. It called to him, feeling so similar to his own pain, he didn't even realize what he was doing until he was hugging the fallen vampire. His feelings filled the hungry void inside him, leaving him sated and calm.   
  
He can’t help but feel nervous however. Simon said his friends would be able to help him figure out where he is. He even knew the leather clad blonde he saw that morning. He called him Jace and Stiles couldn't help but pick up mixed feelings of jealousy and longing when the blonde was mentioned. The fox didn't think Simon disliked Jace, more like the vampire didn't know how to categorize his feelings.    
  
Simon also told him about Magnus, a powerful and kind warlock, and Alec, Jace’s brother and Magnus' boyfriend. The vampire was adamant that his friends could help, and Stiles was inclined to listen, his instincts feeling the sincerity in his heart.   
  
That knowledge made him no less nervous, meeting people again so soon after what happened made him itch. He wanted nothing more than to be alone, to wallow in pain, but he knew he couldn't survive like that, wherever he is is far from home and he has nothing to his name. He will put his faith in Simon, but by no means does that mean he will trust these people, not after the last time he trusted a friend.   
  
Walking close behind the taller boy he looks around. He can hear four people up ahead, his ears twitching when he picks up the voice of a girl. Simon told him that a girl named Clary was there, and based on the pain the vampire felt at her name, Stiles is disinclined to let his guard down around her. It's obvious she is the main source of his strife.   
  
When the people come into view, the fox is honestly surprised about how different they all are. Of course there was Blondie, but standing around him was a very tall young man with a dark tattoo over one side of his neck. The man was dressed in a blue button down and leather pants, a bow and arrows across his back. Most striking was the man's scowl, he put Derek to shame, and Stiles wonders if his eyebrow game is on par with the former Alpha.   
  
Next to him was the girl, a redhead that had to be Clary. The fox could admit the girl was very pretty, likely on par with Lydia. She was dressed similar to Blondie, black leather and tall boots. Otherwise the only thing to really stand out was the glowing sword in her hand. Glowing. Sword. What the fuck. She seemed to have a very impatient expression on her face, like she could be anywhere else but here.   
  
Last of all was by far the more beautiful of the group. A tall man of obvious Asian decent, his black hair styled in a quiff, the ends sparkling with glitter. The man’s outfit is eccentric, a dark velvet suit accented in more glitter. He like the others is wearing boots, but unlike the rest he seems to be wearing makeup. Even from here Stiles can see dark eyeliner and even more glitter. On anyone else it would look silly, but the man pulls it off like a second skin.   
  
The group is very intimidating and the fox can feel himself using Simon as a physical shield between them. Not only does the group look commanding; their feelings are just as extreme. They all felt so saturated in negative feelings. Earlier it was easy to ignore the blondes' pain, but after feeding from Simon he felt sensitive. It was like looking at open wounds, it made his skin crawl and his teeth ache.   
  
Worst though was the beautiful man. He felt like being next to an ocean, calm on the surface but turbulent underneath. His feelings seemed just as vast as an ocean as well, it made the fox feel small and inconsequential. The feeling was terrifying. He could barely fathom how Simon walked right up to them and smiled, like the festering darkness and deep power did not exist.   
  
“Hey guys, I found our wayward fox. This is Stiles and he needs our help.” Stiles can't help but shrink back a bit when four pairs of eyes look at him. Tall, dark, and handsome blinks before looking at Simon confused.   
  
“What’s a Stiles?” The fox can barely suppress the heartache that rises from the question, plastering on a wide smile and stepping next to the vampire with a wave, his tail slipping from his shirt like it has a mind of its own.   
  
“That would be me, my real name is a terrifying mass of letters, so I’m just Stiles, Stiles Stlinski. At your service Mr. Scowly, and might I add that you are absolutely terrifying? The scowl, the tattoos, the very deadly weapon, it's quite a package.” The archer's face goes a bit blank and he blinks while Blondie outright grins and the petty man lets out a breathy chuckle. The girl, Clary, looks faintly disturbed.   
  
It’s the pretty man that speaks up first, taking a few steps forward and holding out a ring covered hand.   
  
“Well aren't you just delightful. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, it’s a pleasure to meet you Stiles. This beautiful man beside me is Alexander Lightwood, but he insists everyone calls him Alec.” The man, Magnus, winks at his presumed boyfriend, before looking at Jace and Clary. “This here is Jace Wayland and Clarissa Fairchild.   
  
“Now, before this gets too serious, might I suggest a change in scenery? As lovely as abandoned warehouses are, I have a perfectly suitable penthouse with a beautiful view.”   
  
Stiles can’t help but smile, marveling at how warm and soft Magnus' hand is. As much as he fears being alone with strangers in unknown territory, he can't help but feel like it is a good idea to have this discussion somewhere more comfortable. Alec cracks a smile and looks at his lover with soft eyes.   
  
“You just want an excuse to drink and show off.” The archer’s voice is filled with laughter as Magnus looks properly offended, turning away with a huff and snapping his fingers. The fox jerks back when a swirling portal opens before them, Jace walking through while shaking his head.   
  
Stiles glances at Simon when the vampire takes his hand with an encouraging smile, glancing as Clary and Alec walk through the portal.   
  
“It’s okay, Magnus’ home is like the coolest place ever, and the couch is by far the most comfortable piece of furniture to even bless this world. He can also get you any kind of food you could possibly desire, it’s amazing.” Giving the vampire a small smile and a thankful nod, he lets him lead him through the portal.   
  
The portal opens to the most opulent and cozy room Stiles has ever seen. Not letting go of Simon's hand as he looks around, he notices the other three loitering around a pair of couches. Magnus breezes right by everyone and lounges in a chair, blue light swirling around his hand before a drink appears, a cocktail from what he can see. The man looks like royalty here, he owns everything and he knows it, Alec standing slightly behind his chair with his arms crossed just adds to the image.   
  
Simon leads him to a couch and has him sit down, their knees touching as they sit beside each other. The couch is absolutely very comfortable, the fox wishes to become one with it. It helps to relax him as Jace and Clary take the couch across from them. Magnus snaps again, various drinks and foods covering the coffee table between them, before speaking. Stiles can’t suppress a gasp as the man’s eyes flash, yellow cat eyes overtaking the previous brown. The fox can feel his own eyes shifting black in response.   
  
“Now, why don't we start that conversation? I Imagine we would all like to get some answers.”   
  
\---------   
  
Clary can’t help but feel a shiver of fear. The boy sitting across from her is terrifying. Watching his eyes turn black nearly makes her flinch. His eyes are black and empty, a void. They hold no emotion or shine, it's like two empty holes have appeared in the previously amber orbs.    
  
The fox ears and tail were easy enough to overlook, but she can not overlook the darkness she feels around him. When he looks at her it feels like he is striping her skin away and staring into her soul.   
  
This thing, boy, fox, creature, is bad news. Clary will not stand for this distraction from her mother, nor will she allow such a thing to be near her best friend. How Simon can touch the boy she has no idea.   
  
Clenching her fists she glares at the inferior fox, feeling resentment for her fear. She is a shadowhunter, stronger than any weird shape shifting creature, regardless of how dead his eyes look. She will not be cowed.   
  
First though, is getting Simon away from the disgusting thing.


	4. Traveler

Beautiful. Looking into the foxes eyes was like looking into the night sky, fathomless and insurmountable. Never before had he seen such onyx irises before. No human could ever have eyes that seemed to absorb the light around them. He doubts any demon could carry such eyes, except maybe Lucifer himself.  
  
Taking a sip of his marini the warlock takes a moment to recenter himself after gazing upon the boy, Stiles, eyes. Now wasn't the time to be poetic, not when someone so young obviously needed help. It was a shock that Simon was able to coax the fox into meeting four complete strangers. The clothes he wore were obviously stolen, a tag still hanging off one sleeve. He was covered in dirt and grime, blood still clinging to his throat. It painted a very troublesome picture.   
  
“Stiles was it? Can you tell us how you found your way to Brooklyn?”   
  
“I uh, I woke up here? In a park? I'm kind of at a loss honestly, the last place I remember being was Beacon Hills in California. Things… things happened and I was, I was knocked out, I don't know anything that could have happened once I lost consciousness.”   
  
The fox was fidgeting and rubbing the back of his head. Magnus knew when someone was very obviously not saying everything, but neither did he think the boy was lying. He saw what happened with the red eyed creature, and no way was he just knocked out from that.   
  
“This morning I felt a spike of energy from a demon, and not just a lower one either, it had to come from a Prince of Hell at the very least. It is my duty as High Warlock of Brooklyn to investigate all matters that may affect my warlocks, this includes investigating such spikes.   
  
“When Alexander and I found the origin of the spike, I used my magic to scan the area. In doing so I scanned your essence, so to speak. I saw a young man with red eyes, and I felt what occurred to cause you to be knocked out.” Stiles had gone stock still, his ears pressed back and his tail fluffed up. He was staring just behind his shoulder, his eyes unfocused, when he spoke his voice wavered. 

“I have thought about it, where it happened, its this stupid tree, a Nemeton. It's just a stump now, but it's magic. The tree is a nexus of sorts, different trees growing where Telluric Currents are most concentrated. Beacon has one, but it's wrong. A few to many human sacrifices, hunters cutting it down, an evil spirit sealed in its roots. All that's left is this hungry stump and no way appease it.  
  
“My pack, former pack, thought they were helping me, thought they could give the darkness inside of me back to the stump, that it would stop bad things from happening in town. I think, maybe, the sacrifice was great enough to feed the tree and it sent me to the nearest nexus? I'm not entirely sure what happened honestly, but i can almost guarantee the stupid tree is involved.”   
  
Magnus blinks, trying to take in everything, glancing at Jace and Alexander, noting their confusion and growing horror. He knows both of them heard what wasn't said, that Stiles seems to be avoiding. His friends killed him and fed him to something evil, and he woke up in a strange new place. Jace told him the fox had no idea what a shadowhunter was, and no one in the downworld didn't know the Clave.   
  
He also knows nothing of Nemeton or strange currents, and that would be common knowledge for any practitioner of magic. Wherever this boy is from it is very far from here, and it is likely that one of the Greater Demons felt the tree and intended to take the boy's soul. It is unlikely they succeeded, seeing as the boy is here on earth.   
  
“Do you have any questions? I know you this all must be strange for you.” Simon looked like a puppy with his earnest expression, ready to answer any question the boy may have. Jace leans forward in his chair, ready to step in if the former mundane needs help with his explanation.   
  
Letting the others take over for now and simply keeping an eye on them, he looks to Alexander, unable to hold back a smile at the archers furrowed brow. No doubt the taller man was just as worried about the situation as him.   
  
Before they could do anything though they needed to know more, starting with what the boy was.   
  
\----------   
  
Why did the supernatural community back home not have some kind of government? He knew the hunters had some kind of counsel, and he knew Alphas had some kind of treaties with each other, but nothing on this scale. Learning about the downworld and the shadow world was insane. Derek would have benefited from some kind of helpful authority. Beacon Hills would have more protection than a bunch of teens and two adults.   
  
He is obviously very far from home. This is just the last nail in the coffin. Somehow he traveled much farther than just across the country. How is supposed to feel about that? Should he even bother trying to get back home?   
  
He likes to think he would jump on a chance home, to see his father again. Maybe he could work something out with the pack, or just move very far out of town and only talk to his dad. Beacon Hills is his home, it where every memory of his mother is, it's where Roscoe is.   
  
The problem is Roscoe is just a jeep. His father would already be mourning him. The pack, Scott, would never let him leave if he pulled a Peter and came back from the dead.   
  
His mother has been dead for a long time, long enough that the house barely holds any of her memories, he remembers her sick in the hospital more than he remembers the woman who took care of him as a child.   
  
No matter how much he would like to pretend, he knows how to be realistic. The moment he gave his life to save his father and opened the door to the Nogitsune, Beacon Hills ceased to be anything more than a nightmare. The town was determined to kill everyone inside, or at least drive them insane.   
  
That in no way made this strange place a better choice. The people here are hard in a way no one back home managed to be. They all carried grief, an awareness, no one in the pack had reached. As much shit happened in Beacon, they all tried to live normally, to keep it separate from themselves.   
  
He could already tell no one was like that here. You were a part of everything, or you were nothing. Even Simon, the most similar to the pack, was completely different. His emotions gave away just how very aware he was of his changes. Maybe he hadn't quite accepted it, but he knew he was a vampire, he knew what weight that carried.   
  
Scott even in the end tried to keep himself and his wolf separate. Stiles couldn't blame him, but he did resent him for it. Things would have been different if the wolves weren't constantly fighting to be human, if the banshee hadn't tried to hide what she was, if the pack could have seen how inhuman all their enemies were.   
  
In the end clinging to humanity is what ruined them all. The fox had no intention of falling in the same trap. He knew he was no longer human the morning he woke up and had black eyes. He had no idea what he was, but he would not fool himself into thinking he could be anything more than what he was.   
  
The people here felt the same. Simon being the only one with some kind of struggle. That brought his attention to Clary, the one Simon died for. The redhead felt strange. Her aura was both filled with light and this oily sickness. Stiles could only feel negative emotions from people, it's what both he and the Nogitsune fed on. Clary was absolutely full of chaos and twisted feelings.   
  
The female shadowhunter felt contempt when she looked at him, something bordering on possession when she looked at Simon, something he would hesitate to call lust for Jace. it seemed like lust, but it was more selfish than he could put a name on. She absolutely hated Alec, and he couldn't tell what she felt for Magnus.   
  
With most people he could vaguely tell what they felt unless it was strong. Simon's heartache and suicidal feelings in the warehouse were all consuming, like being next to a fire. There was no way to overlook the feelings. It called to him on a deeper level.   
  
On the other side, Jace and Alec were hard to understand. Jace seemed to simply overlook his negative feelings, Stiles knew he had them, but they were never at the forefront. Alec however just felt stressed, all the time, constantly. It made feeling other things off him difficult, maybe some annoyance or worry here and there, but it was all just stress.   
  
Magnus was the hardest. He thought him similar to the ocean when he saw him, that hasn't changed. The sheer vastness of his feelings, both negative and assumedly positive, made him impossible to read. The most the fox could feel was a deep, soul crushing sorrow. Even that felt impossible to measure. It makes him wonder what his pain feels like, if he could take it like he did for Simon.   
  
He looks up when he hears someone clap, startled out of his thoughts. Everyone is staring at him and he can't help but shift nervously. It's Blondie who speaks up first, a smirk gracing his lips.   
  
“Now that we have all that covered, could you tell us what you are? I have been dying to know from the moment I saw you in that alley.”   
  
\-----------   
  
He can’t help but sigh, watching his brother bulldoze straight to the point. Izzy wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he let Jace make a fool of himself. But he must admit he is curious about the boy, he just wished Jace had more tact when dealing with obviously traumatized teenagers. Namely very powerful teens who look like they want to be anywhere but here. Great going there.   
  
  
“I don't really know what I am? I'm still trying to figure out my powers, but I know I have similarities to Kitsune. I have foxfire, I can cast minor illusions and shift form. The ears and tail are pretty permanent, I can only cover them with an illusion when I have the energy. I uh, I have some kind of empathic ability? I can feel negative emotions and I... consume them?   
  
“I get energy from eating strife and pain. I can take physical pain as well, I know I heal whatever I take from. I don’t know if it's only minor wounds though. I get weak if I don't feed from emotions. Um, I can grow claws and I don't like shoes. My fire, it's not normal either. It's black like my eyes and it never stops burning, not unless I make it.   
  
“I’m not sure about anything else? I was human until a few months ago, and nothing like me really existed where I'm from.”   
  
Alec can feel a headache coming on. The boy has no idea of his power of limit, and the idea of any kind of empath made him uncomfortable. It feels like they have added fire to an already volatile situation. The Clave would want to know about the new species with no demonic ties. Valentine would have a ball with something like the fox. Not to mention what the other downworld races would do once they learned his existence.   
  
Magnus would be able to offer some protection, but the archer had no idea how far that would protect him. Not being demonic would go a long way with the Clave, but it's a real toss up in the end.   
  
He could have gone forever without this happening and be perfectly fine. Everything about this felt foreboding, like a door has been opened and now everything would change. He hated it. But he can't let someone so close to his siblings age to learn on his own. If he wants to head the institute it means helping those in need, and maybe it will be worth it in the end.


	5. Interlude

The clearing around the Nemeton is dead silent. No one dares to even breathe as they take in the scene before them. Scott stares uncomprehendingly at the sight.   
  
Before him the Nemeton stands in its full glory. The moment he could no longer hear the Nogitsune’s heart in its chest he was blown back by some kind of burning energy. The ground began to shake as massive black twisting roots rend the ground before the stump. He could only watch as black viscous liquid seeped from the stump, turning the brown wood black.   
  
From the center of the stump warped branches shot forth, growing high and wide as they writhed and formed a wicked trunk. Vines rose from the trunk, twisting and writhing like a living thing, twinning around each other and forming thick branches. As the ground stilled and the Nemeton settled, clusters of long thorns grew from the branches and blood red flowers bloomed nestled in the thornes.   
  
The flowers were beautiful, the petals large and delicate, something like a cross between a rose and a spider lily. The color was like fresh spilled blood while the center was as black as the tree they grew from. The smell however was like death. The air filled with the stench of rot and blood, it was like standing before dozens of corpses that had been left to the elements.   
  
The trunk itself was twisted in a way that looked like the faces of the damned. Every new angle seemed to show new faces, even the branches healed what appeared to be long screaming faces twisted in pain. The black liquid bled from the empty eye sockets, slowly dripping to the ground and over the twisted roots.   
  
Scott could barely move, his wolf cowering before the Nemeton as a dark malevolent aura emanated from the tree. The noxious miasma and nauseating aura rendering him and the pack paralyzed. The silence of the moment is only broken when Lydia’s scream rends the air. Flinching back he quickly scrambles off his knees and ushers everyone back, noticing Malia had turned back into a coyote and the others had all shifted, even Theo looked upon the tree in horror, his golden eyes bright.   
  
He had no idea what he had done. All he wanted was to use the Nemeton to take back the Nogitsune and set his best friend free. Peter had died insane and came back with his sanity intact. Scott only hoped the same would occur with Stiles, they would kill him and Lydia would bring him back without the possession. This was not anything he expected, everything about this was wrong and horrifying. He could only hope Lydia could shed some light on what was happening.   
  


\-----------  
 _  
_ _''I thy guide  
_ _Will lead thee hence through an eternal space,  
_ _Where thou shalt hear despairing shrieks, and see  
_ _Spirits of old tormented, who invoke  
_ _A second death.''  
_ _  
“ _ _Deja que llueva, deja que llueva  
_ _La bruja está en la cueva  
_ _Los pájaros cantan  
_ _La bruja se eleva en el aire.  
_ _Oh si, oh no  
_ _Deja que se derrame  
_ _Debajo de la cama  
_ _Con agua y jabón.”  
  
_ _“Above black eagles wheeling,_ _  
_ _All of a sudden swooping,_ _  
_ _My little baby stealing,_ _  
_ _Sleep, little baby, sleep._ _  
_ _Above black eagles soaring,_ _  
_ _A crown of pearls left lying,_ _  
_ _Your stupid father snoring._ _  
_ _Sleep, little baby, sleep._ _  
_ _Above black eagles flying,_ _  
_ _My little baby clutching,_ _  
_ _And all the world a-spying,_ _  
_ _Sleep, little baby, sleep._ _  
_ _Above black birds ascending,_ _  
_ _My baby’s flesh a-rending,_ _  
_ _And all the world attending._ _  
_ _Sleep, little baby, sleep.”  
  
_ _“Amor, ch'al cor gentile ratto s'apprende  
_ _prese costui de la bella persona  
_ _che mi fu tolta; e 'l modo ancor m'offende.  
  
_ _“Amor, che a nullo amato amar perdona,  
_ _Mi prese del costui piacer sì forte,  
_ _Che, come vedi, ancor non m'abbandona..."  
_ _  
_ _“Hope not ever to see Heaven. I have come to lead you to the  
_ _other shore; into eternal darkness; into fire and into ice.”  
  
_ _“Dabar yra minčių, kurių neišvarysi,  
_ _Dabar vizijos neišnyksta;  
_ _Iš tavo dvasios jie praeis  
_ _Nebėra - kaip rasos lašas nuo žolės.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Saepe fit aura spiritus, qui Dei est, still-  
_ _Et caligo super collem  
_ _Nigro-nigro-integros superarissent  
_ _Et in parabola est temporis instantis token-  
_ _Ut pendet in arbores,  
_ _A sacramentum sacramentorum!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sleep sleep sleep  
_ _Don’t lie too close to the edge of the bed  
_ _Or little grey wolf will come  
_ _And grab you by the flank,  
_ _Drag you into the woods  
_ _Underneath the willow root.”_   
  
_“Sofðu nú svínið þitt,  
_ _svartur í augum.  
_ _Farðu í fúlan pytt,  
_ _fullan af draugum.”_   
  
It felt like her head was being split apart. Dozens of whispers and cries, yelling, screaming, singing, all of it filled her mind as she screamed. Languages she knew, ones she could no fathom, they all ran rampant through her. Just below the cacophony of voices she could make out a unique voice, it took all her attention and yet it was like trying to hold water. All she could comprehend was a beautiful male voice that seemed to be talking to another. The voice was ominous and otherworldly. She knew somehow that this man was the cause of the Nemeton regrowing, for as angelic as he voice sounded, it felt more evil than even the Darach had. Though she could not comprehend the honeyed words, they were full of possession and victory. Only one word stood out to her, one she knew, one that felt so wrong coming from this voice.   
  
“ _Mieczyslaw...”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her scream ended as quickly as it began, leaving Lydia gasping for breath as she fell to her knees, looking upon the tree in horror. They did this. They awakened something that made the Nogitsune look kind. Stumbling to her feet and shivering, she turns and looks at Scott, her Alpha, the one who convinced her everything would be okay.   
  
He told her this would save Stiles, but hearing her friend's name had sounded so twisted from the honeyed voice. She knew with certainty his death fueled whatever was happening.   
  
“Deaton, we need to get Deaton right now. I… I don't know what this is, but it's worse than anything i have felt before. The whispers were more than I could comprehend.”   
  
As the pack turns to run back to the Preserve, the banshee swears she can hear laughter, insidious and malicious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Lydia hears is a mix of quotes from Dante's Inferno, Edgar Allan Poe poems, and different lullabies. I didn't write any of them and a few were just put through google translate, while a couple were written in their native tongue.


	6. Stress

Everything felt like a dream. Dying and waking up somewhere new was already insane, but finding people that felt truly kind? That was the real mystery. Magnus, Simon and the others were so kind, even to some unknown boy. Looking around the giant room the warlock and his blue magic snapped into existence was surreal. The room was huge, with a bed that is definitely bigger than a king in the canter. The color was a soft blue and dark brown wood, and just as extravagant as the rest of the warlocks home.  
  
The ensuite bathroom matches it perfectly, bigger than any he had seen before. Taking a shower was an experience, the stone and glass shower having exactly six showerheads set in the walls. The water was hot and the soap smelt like mint and ginger, sharp and soothing. The warlock was even kind enough to supply him with fluffy blue towels and spare clothes.   
  
The black lounge pants had to be actual silk, with an honest to god hole for his tail. The red shirt with them was like touching a cloud, the sleeves even long enough to cover his hands. He doubts even Lydia owned something so soft and luxurious. He made something inside of him preen, a new fox-like desire to always have the best of everything. At least he can indulge for now.   
  
After their very stressful talk everyone split up. Simon had to return to his home and talk to a man named Raphael. Magnus and the others wanted him to meet the leader of the vampire clan, as well as a werewolf named Luke. Clary was sent to inform the wolf, while Jace left to go inform the last Lightwood sibling and talk to a Faerie. That sentence alone sounded insane. Last to leave was Magnus himself left to talk to another warlock, someone he claimed was a close friend.   
  
That left him alone with Alec, the man who gives Derek ‘Sour Wolf’ Hale a run for his money in the grumpy eyebrow game. With a sigh he walks away from his new temporary room, following the perpetual feeling of stress to the sitting room. The archer was sitting in a chair, a tablet in his hand. Stiles knows the man knows he's here, but he gives no indication to acknowledge him.   
How someone so calm looking feels so haggard, the fox has no idea.   
  
Just being around him is like watching a college student studying for an exam and not sleeping for three nights. In some ways it is absolutely worse than being around Simon during his breakdown. At least sorrow tastes sweet, he gets the impression that Alec would taste like unsweetened mint or chamomile tea. Bitter, but soft and calming. The discrepancy in that is not lost on him, extreme stress making him feel relaxed, but it is what it is.   
  
“So I get the impression you don't appreciate my being here. I uh couldn't help but notice the talk stressed you out a lot.” He sits down in a chair adjacent to the shadowhunter, curling his feet under himself. “I totally get that, I mean some random person appears, right as a madman is causing trouble. It would give anyone gray hairs” The man slowly looks at him over his tablet and lifts a very condescending eyebrow.. ”Which isn't to say I think you will get grey hairs! It's just a figure of speech.”   
  
He finishes with a strained laugh, awkward silence descending the room for what feels like an eternity. Alec stares at him long enough for his tail to start twitching and his ears to move toward every little sound in the loft. Nervous ticks he can't hide anyone, not when your limbs have minds of their own. He jumps out of his skin when the archer speaks up.   
  
“It’s not personal. I don’t think you mean any harm but your lack of control and experience leaves much to desire. It’s my duty to protect everyone in the downworld, and all my fellow shadowhunters. Until you have some way to protect and control yourself, you are a liability.”   
  
Stiles can only stare. The words sound harsh and cruel. Coupled with the man's demeanor and resting bitch face, it sounds like an insult. But his feelings give him away, the genuine worry and a dark feeling of responsibility. You would think that responsibility was a positive feeling, but looking at the man before him the fox knows it's not. Alec is selfless, and it hurts him deeply, like he has to bear every hardship for everyone else, and failure is not an option.   
  
“You’re a good person, aren't you? You don’t need to worry, I can handle myself, and I won't let anything bad happen to your friends because of me. I give you my word.” The fox holds out his hand for the shadowhunter, a soft smile on his lips.   
  
After a moment of staring, like the man can see through his soul, Alec takes his hand in a firm grip. A spark of something jumps between them, and the man graces him with a small smile, the kind that instantly transforms his face and makes him look young.   
  
“I will hold you to that, but don’t think I won't be watching you. If anything happens you will take responsibility.” He knows he shouldn't, but touching his skin is too much, and he wants to take a little bit. Tightening his grip slightly, he lets himself taste the man's stress, his eyes closing shut.   
  
It tastes almost just like he imagined, but it's cold and not hot. The stress was borne of his selflessness, and that seems to give it a softer edge, not as bitter as he thought it would be. It is more like mint than chamomile, but no less relaxing. He takes a little more despite himself, not even noticing when he slumps over and goes limp, strong arms catching him as he falls into a peaceful sleep, sated by Simons sweet heartbreak and Alec's calming anxiety.   
  
\----------   
  
To say Luke was shocked when Clary rushed into Hunters Moon would be an understatement. His surrogate daughter had yet to come see him once he became alpha, busy with the shadowhunters and saving Jocelyn. He wished he could be more helpful to her, but he has his hand full with the pack and keeping Valentine away from his wolves.   
  
The girl looked stressed and worried, but something in her demeanor put him on edge. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it made him want to watch her, keep her away from his wolves. He flounces up to him and throws her arms around him in an embrace he returns.   
  
“What's happened? Is everything okay?” Pulling away he searches her face, noticing how she won’t meet his eyes, a truly pathetic look on her face.   
  
“Something has happened to Simon! We have to help him before it gets worse! I thought Magnus would help but he just made everything worse!” He sees a couple wolves flinch at the shrill tone in her voice, he barely keeps from doing the same.   
  
“Whoa whoa calm down, can you explain what has happened?”   
  
“Magnus and Alec asked me for help looking for a creature that a demon summoned, we couldn't find it all day and by nightfall we had no choice but to ask Simon. He found the creature and Magnus brought it to his loft, but that's not the worst part. That, that thing is horrible. It looks like a person but it can turn into this creepy black fox, it even has fox ears and a tail of all things.   
  
“But its eyes, its eyes are the worst! They are black and soulless, I was so terrified. It was like looking into my soul, it was worse than seeing Magnus cat eyes. I hated it. It has tricked all of them! Simon was holding its hand, and Alec Jace was being nice to it. It has to have them under some kind of spell, nothing so dark and horrible could possibly be pleasant to touch.”   
  
Luke was stunned. He had no idea what to say, and he could feel the tension in the bar as everyone stared at Clary and her distraught expression. He could only hope Clary truly had no idea what she had said. Never once had he known the High Warlock to let someone dangerous into his home, not to mention how derogatory the girl spoke about Magnus guest.   
  
He kept his troubled thoughts to himself, resting his hands on the girls shoulders. “How do you want me to help? Do you want me to talk to Magnus about it?”   
  
“Magnus sent me here to tell you to come over tomorrow, he wants everyone to meet the creature, he even invited the jerk vampire that took Simon. I just want you to help me protect everyone from that thing. Please! I don't know what horrible things it could be up to right now.”   
  
No matter how she worded it, it sounded like the High Warlock is calling the heads of New York for official business. That means whatever happened is very serious. Looking at Clary and her faux innocent expression, he feels like there is more than she is telling him.   
  
“I will be there tomorrow, I will see what i can do to help.”   
  
\---------   
  
Convincing Ragnor to venture out of his hole was always so difficult. His Emerald Prince was such a hermit, but he managed to secure him for tomorrow with the threat of telling Cat he was slacking. Now he just wanted to get back to his loft and relax, drink some wine and cuddle with his shadowhunter.   
  
However it seems his work is never done. Looking down at the archer sitting on his floor he feels reluctantly amused. Alexander looked absolutely out of his depth, a fox boy clinging to him and curled up in his lap.   
  
“This isn't what it looks like.” The blush rushing to his cheeks was delectable, he could just eat him right up.   
  
“Oh? What does it look like darling? It looks to me like you caught a little fox.”   
  
“I don’t know what happened, one moment we are shaking hands, the next I feel light and fuzzy and he passes out.” The blush runs down his neck, even his ears turn red. He walks close and crouches in front of them, touching the boys head, unable to resist rubbing one of the black ears.   
  
“It looks like he was just exhausted, it has been a long day for him. It probably all hit him all at once. As far as you feeling light and fuzzy, it's likely he fed from you the same way he did with Simon.” Bringing his hand up, he tenderly cradles his lover's cheek. “We both know you don't lack for bad feelings, he likely just ate a little and passed out.”   
  
He takes the boy from Alexander as he stands, holding the fox in his arms. With a tut notices Stiles is far too light, and he can feel his ribs under his shirt. That just won't do, he will feed him first thing once he wakes up. He hears his archer stand and follow him as he walks to the guest room, walking in he waves a hand, the bedding folding back so he can set the boy on his bed. Taking a moment to suck the fox in, he makes sure his tail isn't being crushed and that his ears look comfortable.   
  
Once he is finished he turns to see Alexander leaning on the doorframe, an indulgent and soft smile on his lips, and mischief in his eyes. Rolling his own eyes he walks past the shadowhunter with a huff.   
  
“Not a word or you are sleeping on the couch tonight.” Warm laughter follows him to their bedroom, and Magnus can’t stop his own smile from forming. It will be a good night.   
  



	7. Revelations

“Okay, lets see if I've got this straight. Yesterday morning you went on a fox hunt, none of you could catch him, Clary called in Simon and after all that Magnus took him home? All this and you only asked for my help once? I am insulted Jace! I missed out on meeting the new cutie and you got him all to yourselves.”   
  
Jace can barely resist rolling his eyes as he looks at his sister, watching as she lays back on her bed.    
  
“You're the one who said you were busy yesterday, you could have joined us on our merry chase for hours. I finally understand all that stuff about fox holes. If Stiles wants to hide he is really hard to find.”   
  
“You just feel spurned that the baby vampire coaxed him out after he ran from your face.” Izzy giggled. “Not that I blame him, if you cornered me in an alley I'd run from your macho man demeanor as well.”   
  
“Hey! I will have you know that he only ran because my beautiful face was too much for him to handle. Not everyone can handle all of this.” He jesters to his chest, valiantly trying to keep a straight face.   
  
Izzy laughs and throws a pillow at his face. “I'm sure if you keep telling yourself that, it will come true. Besides that, what's this about me being volunteered to talk to Meliorn? I know I'm perfect, but I'm not sure how much he wants to see me after the last time.”   
  
“You and I both know that if you flash a little smile his way he will come crawling back to you. That poor man has it bad for you.” He raises an eyebrow at his sister's small blush. It seems Meliorn isn't the only one who caught feelings.   
  
“Shut up and get out! I will contact him tonight and see him in the morning.” His sister huffs as she throws pillows at him until he leaves the room with a smirk.   
  
With that taken care of, Stiles safe with Alec, and Simon safe at the hotel, he can have a moment to think over tonight and everything that happened. He is certain that Stiles isn't evil, or even an enemy spy of some kind. For all that he was guarded, he never lied to them, he was even willing to tell them things that obviously pained him.   
  
He had to respect that, and from the sounds of it, the boy had really gone through a lot. Not only that, but whatever he did to Simon obviously helped him. He had never seen the baby vamp be so relaxed, even when he was a mundane. Jace never noticed how stressed he was, like it was just part of Simon until it was suddenly gone. The absence was jarring and made him uncomfortable.   
  
To say he didn't like being able to help someone under his protection was an understatement. It is his job to watch everyone’s back, and he never even noticed how hard it must have been. Simon was always smiling, snarking and moving. He would never have pegged him as hurt.   
  
He never thought of it before tonight, but Simon had died, he was murdered, his entire world changed. He was so caught up with Clary that he never stopped to make sure the mundane she brought in was okay. Not only had he failed as a man, but he failed as a shadowhunter. It was his job to keep everyone safe, be they mundane or downworlders. Being safe meant more than being physically fine, it meant being mentally sound.   
  
It won't happen again. His world is bigger than Clary and her problems. He will be there for his siblings, for his friends, and everyone he cares about. He will do everything he can to not only stop Valentine, but to make sure everyone is able to protect themselves. He won't leave everything to Alec and Magnus. He is strong and he will prove to everyone that he will be there for them.   
  
He may have been slacking before, but no more.   
  
\--------   
  
As much as he enjoyed being at Magnus loft, being home was much better. The Hotel wasn't much on the outside, but inside it was beautiful, definitely the kind of place you would expect a bunch of vampires to live. Walking in he went straight to find Lily, the older vampire was Raphs right hand and always knew if he was busy or not.   
  
Finding her was easy, the pretty Asian vampire was sitting alone in the lounge with a book and a glass of blood. She looks up as he enters and gives him a small smile.   
  
“The prodigal fledgling has returned. Did your little shadowhunter remember to feed and thank you this time?” Her voice is practically ice at the mention of Clary, and Simon cant stop a small flinch.   
  
“I was helping out Magnus this time, and he most certainly remembered to feed me. Actually I was hoping to speak with Raphael? Magnus has a message for him and I am here to deliver.”   
  
“Oh? Well you are in luck, Raphael is free, just spending time in his room, you should be able to see him before bed. You will be going to bed at a decent time, won't you? We wouldn't want our little fledgling to be up all day again”   
  
He shivers as he quickly goes to leave the room. “Yes mother, I won’t stay up all night mother.” he hastily makes for Raph's room before she can retaliate. He hates when he calls her mother, but if she’s going to act like one, he’s going to call her on it.   
  
Raph’s room is the largest suit in the hotel, he even has the entire floor to himself. Not that anyone minds, there is plenty of room for everyone to be comfortable. It has the added perk of Raphael always knowing when someone is headed for his room. It’s why Simon isn't surprised to see the older vampire standing in front of his room.   
  
He looks as breathtaking as always, and Simon knows if he still had a heartbeat it would give him away. He just can’t help but admire the man and his perfect suits, and his windblown black hair, and his expressive eyes. He could point out every perfect detail and it still not be enough. Simon Lewis had a big giant crush on Raphael Santiago. If the man ever found out, Simon would die. Like, absolutely die. Either the embarrassment would kill him, or Raph would kill him.   
  
“Fledgling, I see you have returned. Did the shadowhunter thank you for helping her?” He is drawn from his musings by his favorite voice. Jumping a little he stops before the shorter man.   
  
“Oh, I, uh, I ended up helping Magnus and Alec more than I helped out Clary. They needed help finding someone, and I was able to help them. I made a new friend, his name is Stiles and he isn't from here. Magnus wants you to come over tomorrow night as Clan leader to meet him.”   
  
He can’t help the little smile that lifts his mouth as he thinks of Stiles. The fox had been through a lot, but he knew Magnus and Raphael would help him. He barely notices the frown on Raph's face as he thinks of the fox.   
  
“Magnus is requesting my presence? I will make sure to let him know we will be there. Is that all?” He sounds a little impatient and Simon assumes he must be wanting to get to bed.   
  
“Yeah, that's everything, I will get out of your hair now.” He quickly turns and starts heading down the hallway before a voice stops him.   
  
“Simon?” He turns to look at Raphael. “Nothing bad happened tonight, right? You are unhurt?”   
  
“I'm fine, nothing happened and I was in good company.” He can’t stop the beaming smile he gives Raph. “Good morning, Raphael.”   
  
Raph nods and turns to head into his room. “Good morning, Fledgling.”   
  
\------   
  
Luke didn't believe her. It didn't take a genius to see that he doubted her. He was going to talk to Magnus first, which means he is going to meet the stupid fox and be swayed away from the truth. Whatever that thing could do it was potent. She would just have to find another way to get rid of it.   
  
One option was talking to Mayrse about her children getting out of hand, but honestly it seemed like the woman had given up after a talk Alec had with her. She has no idea what they talked about, but the woman was acting like less of a hardass after. She has been letting her kids do as they please. Clary worries it will badly affect Jace.   
  
He had been spending entirely too much time with his brother lately. He even blew off their training the other day to help out Alec and Magnus. Izzy seemed to notice and follow her brother's lead. The stupid bint was turning out to be a terrible friend. The redhead thought the beautiful girl would hit it off really well with her, but she seemed to like Simon more. She had no idea it turned out like that. Her friend was great, but he had no presence, the only time he ever stood out when he was singing.   
  
Izzy just had bad taste, she heard the girl have a thing for Meliorn of all people. The man was hot, but he looked way too inhuman to be desirable. God, Alec and Izzy had terrible taste in partners. Magnus was great, he really was, but men just shouldn't wear makeup. There is being gay and then there is being a drag queen. The warlock often pushed it with his fashion and was way too stubborn to hear Clary out on the matter.   
  
But back to point, getting rid of the fox. The best she could come up was getting him involved with a demon hunt and making sure one of the demons got rid of him. It wouldn't be too hard to find a nest, and it would likely be just as easy to get the thing to follow her. She could leave him with the demons, and tell everyone he died before she could save him.   
  
It would be best to set it up before the meeting Magnus had planned. With that in mind she hurries to the institute, sure she could con one of the guys into letting her watch the radar for the morning.    
  
\--------   
  
Deep in the void Sammael stirs. It seems his little soul found a safe place to sleep. Reaching out he gently runs his presence over the mark he burned into the soul. The little one seemed to have found his nephew. The magic around his soul had a burn that reminded him of Asmodeus. He had heard that his brother had a son, a little prince for Edom.   
  
It was a very safe place for it to rest. A powerful warlock would keep undesirable demons away from his soul, and it had the added bonus of attracting his brothers attention. Not only that, but his dear Lilith would get word of him. She would hate the little soul, but he let it be known it was his. He was willing to teach Lilith another lesson if she forgot the first one.   
  
He may love her, but he was in charge. The interesting little one belonged to him, all the chaos it caused was only for him. Even Lucifer would leave it alone in the end.   
  
Sammael didn't share, not with anyone, be his love or his brothers. For now he would just enjoy watching the world through the mark on his little soul. The time for him to walk the realms was soon, but not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Views expressed by Clary are by no means my own.


	8. Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clary decided she wanted to be the center of attention.

Step one, grab Izzy’s phone during breakfast and use it to text Alec and Magnus, telling them she needs to see them as soon as possible.   
  
Step two, go to Magnus loft and acquire the creature, tell it she has been tasked with taking it shopping.   
  
Step three, take the creature to the demon nest she found and act like it was an accident.    
  
Step four, get injured and make sure she has proof she tried to save the fox.   
  
Step five, leave it to die.   
  
Simple. Getting the phone went off without a hitch, the other girl was too tired to really pay attention as they ate breakfast. Izzy was going to see Meliorn and bring him back for the meeting, while Clary went back to see Luke and bring him to the loft later. Hopefully by the time the boys get here, Izzy will be gone and they will need to look for her.   
  
With that done, she grabs her bag and takes a cab to the loft. It would be faster to portal but she had no way to do that. She had texted Jace that morning asking him to meet up with her at the Hunter’s Moon around lunch, she was hoping he would get in a fight with one of the wolves and be distracted.   
  
It was a fairly quick ride to the loft, she makes sure she looks presentable and friendly as she skips up the steps and knocks on the door. It takes a moment but the door opens slightly. Standing before her is the fox, somehow looking both sleepy and suspicious. She had to admit it was attractive, silk pants hanging low on its hips and a loose red shirt that did nothing to hide its lithe body. The fox looked sleep mused and not at all ready for the day. She gives it the brightest smile she can muster, studiously ignoring the things ears, only thinking about how happy she will be once he is dead.   
  
“Clary? Magnus didn't say you would be coming by, the two of them left a moment ago to help out Alec's sister.” The fox sounded very unsure, his voice wavering slightly. It must know that she is aware that it’s a monster.   
  
“I was out running errands, Alec texted me asking me to bring you along, buy you some clothes and your own essentials. Even if Magnus can snap everything into existence, sometimes it's better to pick your own things.” It gives a low hum and nods slowly.    
  
“Let me grab the shoes Magnus gave me and then we can go.” The door is shut in her face and after a moment it returns, having put on a pair of flip flops and the sweatshirt it was wearing the day before. Strangely enough the things ears are gone, it looks entirely human. At least this way she can pretend and only think good thoughts.   
  
She turns and flounces out of the building, sure that the fox is following her. She swiftly hails a cab and lets it get in before her, making sure she doesn't touch it at all.   
  
“We will only be going to the shopping district, once we are there we will be walking, it saves money that way.” She gives it another smile, insulted when it only nods at her and looks out the window, the things constant leg bouncing was getting annoying. At least soon it will be out of her hair. Clary doesn't notice when the fox slowly looks at her, its eyes flashing black before looking back out the window.   
  
Once they get to the district she quickly pays and hopes out, barely waiting for the fox to follow her before she goes into a random store. The demon nest is only a couple blocks away, inside an old food warehouse. The institute got a warning about it last night, but she made sure to erase everything about it, ensuring no one will notice it before the fox dies.   
  
She sighs impatiently as it wanders around the store, picking up things and putting them back. If she didn't know any better she would think it's trying to waste her time, but that would be silly. It has no idea what she is up to, even if it can feel bad emotions she has been making sure to only think happy thoughts.   
  
After fucking forever it finally picks some things, she has to use her own hard errand money to buy them, but it will be worth it in the end. Once they make it back into the street she dramatically gasps and looks down the block.   
  
“Oh no, I can feel demons down that way. I need to make sure no one there can get hurt.” She takes out her phone and ‘texts’ Jace, informing him of the demons. “You need to stay here and wait for the others to find you.” With that she takes off running down the street, a giddy smile crossing her face when she hears footsteps behind her.   
  
“Clary! Wait! You can’t go alone! What if something happens to you?” She keeps running, acting like she hadn't heard him, only stopping once they are standing outside of the warehouse. It looks like the kind of place they would package frozen food. Cold and dark, perfect for a nest. From what she could gather, it is a nest of Forneus, she read they are faceless masses of tentacles, something she could easily fight.   
  
“Don't worry Stiles.” God she felt dirty saying its name. “The demons inside don't feel powerful, I can handle it myself.” She glances at the fox, watching it shift in nervousness.   
  
“Are you sure? I don’t think that whatever is inside is weak. Should you really just barge in?” She gives an annoyed little laugh.   
  
“Everything will be fine, I'm a very strong Shadowhunter, nothing like a little nest of demons is going to hurt me.” With that she walks over to the metal side door, kicking it in and walking in as she draws her glowing sword.   
  
As far as she can tell the demons are deeper inside. As she walks the only thing she can hear is the soft pads of the foxes steps behind her. She makes a turn and walks toward the big freezer she can see to the side. It has no windows and would be the perfect place for the demons. Taking a deep breath and slowly opens the door, her sword at the ready. She is unprepared for the powerful tentacle that throws her away.   
  
She lands on her feet a little behind the fox, her eyes widening slightly as a tall demon lumbers out of the room. It's not a Forneus like she thought. The thing in front of them is bipedal and elongated. Its skin is an eerie sickly white in the light of her sword, and its eyes are bulbous masses of black, framing a completely circular mouth full of teeth. It is horrifying to look at, the things arms are long tentacles, tipped with needle covered red suckers. Very likely to be poisonous.   
  
It's perfect. She can get poisoned and leave the thing to kill the fox. With that in mind she rushes forward, swinging her sword at its chest. The demon moves much faster than she was expecting and it's only a moment before a tentacle is thrust at her. She dodges to the side and only gets grazed on her arm. Unexpectedly it burns more than she was prepared for, crying out and jumping back.   
  
Just as she gets away from it, she notices two other demons starting to circle them. She curses and looks at the fox as it just stands there, watching the demons with a sharp look in his eyes. With her escape blocked like this, she really is going to have to fight the things. At least it will add credence to her story. She moves swiftly and takes another swipe at one of the demons, getting thrown back again in return. She gasps as she feels one of her ribs break.   
  
If she just had a moment she could use a stele to activate her Iratze Rune. That thought alone sends a sudden crushing panic to course through her body. Her stele, she was in such a rush that morning that she hadn't grabbed it. She only grabbed the sword as an afterthought. No stele means no rune, no healing. With the burning poison flowing through her arm, she needs to get help fast.   
  
The sound of bones breaking makes her head whip in the direction of the fox, just in time to see the creature being thrown into a wall like a ragdoll. One of the demons is walking closer to it, even as she can see blood dripping down its face. It looks like the fox got the needles right to his face. She cant help but shiver as a sudden pressure fills the room, dread filling her stomach with lead.   
  
The foxes eyes open in a snap, the irises that horrible pitch black color. As she watches as the demon jerks and stills, the other two become just as frozen. The fox slowly sits up, its ears and tail repairing, along with wicked looking claws. She herself can’t help but take a step back. Something is different as she watches the fox cock its head, looking at the demon like it’s below it.   
  
“That wasn't very nice…” The fox stands, everything about it screaming predator, dark shadows slowly spreading out from its feet, making the twisted shadow of a fox on fire. “You want to play a game with me?”   
  
She isn't entirely sure who moves first, but she can only stand, rooted to the ground as the fox and the demon begin trading blows. The fox clawing deep cuts into the things scales, black ichor bleeding from the cuts. It takes just as much damage though, as the other two join the fray and constantly embed their needles into the foxes flesh. After a moment they are all covered in foul ichor and red blood.   
  
Despite the fox holding its own, it's obvious it is at a disadvantage without some kind of holy weapon. It's perfect for her, and gives her the golden opportunity to escape. She can just say she was unaware the thing couldn't kill demons and she went out to get help. With a great effort she managed to move, slowly making her way to the door she broke down.   
  
Before she can get far she hears a god awful hooting screech. Looking back she sees the fox clawing one of the things eyes before it falls to its knees. A triumphant smile crosses her face as she watches. Before one of the demons can give a killing blow, two things happen at once. A warlock portal opens and someone steps out. The second thing that happens is a blinding light comes from the foxes hip, the light a beautiful amber color. The three demons falter and step back in unison, the light not seeming to hurt them, but it is doing something to them.   
  
The moment the light fades the fox falls forward, losing consciousness. Before she can blink a green magic circle appears under each demon, banishing them in bright green flames. She looks up slowly at the obvious warlock walking towards the fox. It’s a man in his thirties, with green skin, white hair, and two horns on his forehead. As he bends down and picks up the fox, he turns too Clary with a very cold, bored, expression.   
  
“Care to tell me what exactly is going on here?”   
  
\---------   
  
When Ragnor had accepted to meet with the little unknown that Magnus had found, he knew it would be more trouble than it was worth. Everything involving his old friend was more trouble than it was worth. Just the sheer fact of Magnus being involved seemed to make things worse.   
  
Anticipating this, he had Magnus give his new stray a bracelet with a tracking charm on it. If the boy got himself in danger before the meeting, it would inform him. Part of him had been hoping it was overkill, but when he felt the charm warm up he could only sigh. Magnus had promised him that the boy wouldn't leave his apartment before he had met the Downworld leaders.   
  
He was wholly unprepared to walk into some decrepit warehouse to see a baby shadowhunter standing aside with a sick grin on her face as a young man took on three Raum demons on his own. From the looks of it the boy had done some very heavy damage to the demons but was close to collapsing from the venom the demons inject into their prey. Right as he was about to step forward, something else happened.   
  
A bright amber light had come from the boy's hip, he could vaguely see the shape of a feather before the light got too bright. The light caused the demons and himself to falter. He knew that magic, he felt it every time he opened the Book of White. Somehow the boy was radiating the power of a Greater Demon, and not just a Greater Demon, but a very powerful Prince of Hell.   
  
Judging by the boy's wide eyes before he lost consciousness, he was just as shocked by the light as the rest of them. With a wave of his magic he banished the three demons before they could make some kind of spectacle. Even lesser demons knew not to mess with a Prince of Hell. Walking over and picking up the boy, he can’t help but frown. The boy is light, skin and bones. Magnus was going to be pissed about this. His charge being hurt without his knowledge. He would need to ask him why he left the boy with the shadowhunter in the first place.   
  
With that he turns to the girl, watching the dumbfounded expression on her face. He can almost pretend he hadn't seen the sick pleasure on her face as the boy had fallen, but he knew better. He would need to keep a close eye on her in the future.   
  
“Care to tell me what exactly is going on here?” He nearly regrets his question when the girl opens her mouth and answers. He thought Camille had an annoying voice, this little girl puts the vampire’s to shame.   
  
“I was taking Stiles shopping, while we were out we saw this warehouse. Stiles said he could feel something dark inside and rushed to the doors. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't slow down! Before I could do anything he kicked down the door and ran inside.” He can only sigh as the girl begins to cry. She must think him a fool, using such blatant fake tears. “I only followed him to keep him safe! He rushed right over to the freezer and confronted the demons! I was hit badly in the beginning and I couldn't help him as he started fighting them. I tried calling for help but my cell phone had no signal. Next thing I know you show up and he starts to glow.”   
  
He looks at her for a moment before opening a portal outside the institute. “You will go and inform Alec of this nest, make sure they are aware of this, and get your injuries looked at. I will take Stiles back to Magnus loft so we can treat his wounds.” After she walks through he sends a fire message to Magnus and opens a portal into the loft, gently carrying the boy through.   
  
\----------   
  
Heads were going to roll. Alexander and he had spent hours running around and looking for Isabelle. Only to find out that she had no recollection of texting her brother. Not only that but Jace had called them to tell them Clary never showed up at Hunter’s Moon and Luke was worried. On top of all this he got a fire message from Ragnor, informing him he had found Stiles and Clary fighting demons on their own.   
  
Making it back to his loft he was distressed to see Stiles covered in cuts and bruises. A magic scan informed him of three broken ribs, fractured bones, dozens of cuts and copious amounts of Raum venom. Something fishy was going on. Raum demons were by no means weak, they would have shown up on the Institutes radar far before the two could stumble upon them. Not to mention the text from Isabelle.   
  
As he and Ragnor set to work healing what they can, Alexander calls Jace to talk about the demons. Given the time alone Ragnor begins to speak.   
  
“You said he appeared out of nowhere, and you felt he was summoned by a Greater Demon?” At his nod the man continues. “It was a Prince of Hell, one at least as powerful as Asmodeus.” At his sharp look his friend pulls the boys pants down and exposes his hip. In stark black ink a feather constellation stands out. His magic registers it as a soul mark. The kind a demon uses to claim others.   
  
“Not only that, but I think that shadowhunter girl set him up. She was taking great pleasure from watching him fall.” Magnus can only blink at that information. In a sick way it makes sense. Clarisa would be able to use Isabelle's phone, Stiles would go with her because he met her yesterday, Jace saying he was meant to meet up with her.   
  
“We will keep this to ourselves, we don't want her thinking we are onto her and she runs off to her father. For now she is depending on us to save her mother, until that changes we can keep an eye on her. We will ask Stiles what happened when he wakes, but for now we should concentrate on helping him heal his wounds, he should be better in a few hours.” Ragnor simply nods, helping him purge the venom from the boy’s blood stream.   
  
If Clarisa really did set this up, he would make her pay dearly. No one hurts his Downworlders, no one.


End file.
